


變形術：棉被

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Other, Underage Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 你的變形術學得比誰都好。你是淫慾。你是惡魔。





	變形術：棉被

**Author's Note:**

> 你LM、你SS、你TR、你DM、你LV。  
把肉慾往前推再往前推。（翻譯：沒有心，只有腎。）  
簡單描寫，自由腦補，non-con與underage疑慮有（

你LM的場合。

他喜歡穿著輕薄的睡袍就寢，你匍匐在他柔軟的豪華六柱大床上。這很好，這樣的衣物與裸睡相差無幾。

而且他睡前喜歡喝一點酒，這更好了，當他平躺下來，用雙臂將你攤開，撫過你的身體，使你蓬鬆，然後將自己置於你身下，閉上眼睛，呼吸均勻後你就能親吻他紅潤的臉頰，用羽毛般的吻愛撫他的嘴唇與全身，與他放浪的睡袍拉扯，直到他半裸著或幾近赤裸，最後你將自己糾纏在他秀氣的性器官和渾圓的屁股上。

羽毛般的吻使他發出輕哼、磨蹭著雙腿，當你嚐到他嫣紅的（這顏色漂亮得你懷疑他是否把火焰威士忌倒在了上面）龜頭處流出的前液時，你決定下次變成一根鞭子。

你SS的場合。

他從不自慰，而且害怕性與性高潮。

你知道，但是他從不動手將你摺疊得整齊，你每天以極其扭曲的姿勢待在他的床上。除非你碰了他，他才會把你拿進浴室裡沖水，再曬一會太陽。

他不知道每晚像僵屍一樣直挺挺地躺在床上更方便你愛撫他。你輕鬆地趴在他身上，貼合他身上的每一處凹陷與凸起，於是成為他的夢魘。

而且正因為性經驗不多，他很容易高潮，他呼吸沉重、出汗，有時會猛然驚醒——這時你才會從他在破舊衣服上浮現的乳頭痕跡滑下。

他愈是容易被你撩撥，愈是害怕入睡，愈是憔悴，你愈是耐心地趴在他身上。

你TR的場合。

其實他很沒安全感，他會抱著你睡覺。

你總是在他懷裡扭曲著，溫暖他脆弱的肉體。他在高潮時會發出懊惱的呻吟，充滿鼻音。你一直配合著他自己的手的動作，再趁機將那些精液抹在他柔軟的會陰之下。

他高潮的時候總是那麼的溫暖、脆弱、美麗與庸俗。所以他總會在事後厭惡地把你推開。

但是你知道他需要你。只要他還是一個人，還是會感到不安與寒冷。

你DM的場合。

這小孩可愛極了。

他半夜偷偷哭泣的時候就是你的機會。而他甚至對於自己一邊吸鼻子一邊在床上翻滾這件事感到不可思議與羞恥。

你對他下手毫不留情。你把他粉紅色的乳頭搓得腫脹，把他細嫩的大腿內側蹭得發紅，當然還有那在淺金色體毛中的小東西，在你的圍裹下顫抖著，隨便摸一把就能讓他發出叫聲。他可真會叫。

不過最讓你滿意的是他高潮會羞恥地將臉埋進你的懷裡。你一邊掬取他的鼻涕眼淚一邊沉入他屁股間的縫隙。

你LV的場合。

他的衣服由黑暗所化，其實在那之下一絲不掛。

他以為他拋棄了你，不再需要你。但你無所不在，你品嘗著他的冷、寂寞、軟弱與瘋狂。

無果有人肯為他收屍，你將最後一次溫柔地愛撫他。

**Author's Note:**

> 自己看一遍竟然覺得頗有masturbation的暗示……  
怎麼理解都可以吧www


End file.
